


Zadison - Apocalypse

by PhoebeOBrien



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeOBrien/pseuds/PhoebeOBrien
Summary: Basically Madison Montgomery/Zoe Benson pairing in American Horror Story: Apocalypse.It takes place after episode 4:"Could It Be...Satan?" and includes missing scenes from the follow up episodes. If you imagine something different or if I miss something in your opinion, feel free to DM me.I will try to follow the plot line.





	1. 8x04 "Could It Be...Satan?"

Zoe never thought they would see each other ever again, but here she is. Madison Montgomery.

She wanted to say something, ask her how it came that she is alive or what she's doing with that guy and even more importantly, why isn't she about to strangle Queenie? Of course, Zoe was glad too...somehow, she definitely missed her best friend over the past year and she was so upset with Kyle when he told her that she didn't left the coven like he said before but instead got killed by him. That's when she broke up with him. Despite everything the blonde has done to her, she still means something to Zoe, she just doesn't know what.

She looked at Madison. Still the same person, she noticed. She's wearing all blackas always, very short pants, black sunglasses and a black hat, while having her "I bet you thought you've seen the last of me" posture.

Then they locked eyes for a second, that's when Zoe began walking towards Madison and she did the same, but then something happened which none of them thought they would do even in their wildest dreams. They hugged. But not a simple hug, they hugged each other tightly like their lives depends on it. In the corner of Zoe's eye she could see Queenie looking at them with, you could describe, a mixture of confusion and disapproval, which is understandable since Zoe and Queenie were also best friends and haven't seen each other for quite a while and instead of running towards her, Zoe is going to the person which hurt and intrigued her countless times.

But this person also smelled very good, she had to admit. The two of them parted but just enough they could see each other's faces and Madison was about to say something when they heard somebody fall to the ground.

Zoe turned in that direction and immediately let go of Madison in order to run towards Cordelia, who was now lying on the floor. Madison rolled her eyes, of course Cordelia would ruin that moment between them, nonetheless she also walked towards the supreme right after Queenie, not witnessing Michael's satisfying smile.

They somehow managed to get Cordelia into the Warlocks school again, where they offered her a bed. She still was asleep, so it was no use waiting. Madison, like many other people though were standing around their supreme, she noticed that one certain witch wasn't present. So she got out of the room and started searching Zoe.

It only took her looking through 5 rooms and 3 times regretting wearing heels when she found Zoe sitting on a stone bench under the winding stairs. Madison stood at the door frame and instead of walking straightforward next to Zoe, she called out to her.

"I missed you"

Zoe turned to her, when she heard that.

"What?" Zoe replied.  
"I said you suck." Madison sat down next to her.

"The feeling is mutual. But I guess, I'm happy you're alive."

Madison blinked, why would she be happy about her return?

"Why? Because you got tired of your boy toy and need someone to get rid off him?" Madison asked.  
"Kyle and I...We aren't together anymore."

And now the blonde was surprised, but she insisted in hearing the other one out.

"As soon as I found out he killed you...I mean we all have blood on our hands, but you are one of us. You're not like his mother, you're not like one of those frat boys, you're not even like Marie Lavou, you are Madison Montgomery and despite he had reasons to murder you, for example for letting me stay dead, he wasn't in the right to kill you."

The younger witch was already tearing up during her speech and Madison was about to do the same, but even after these words of somebody she used to hate, she won't let Zoe see her vulnerable.

"Thank you." Madison blurted out.  
"What?" Zoe asked.  
"Don't you even dare to let me repeat that." Threatened Madison slightly playful.

"I heard it, but why? What did I do?"

Madison was quiet, why was she thanking Zoe? Because she broke up with that Franken-dude, who choked her? Yes, she was kind of relieved Zoe dumped him, but was that the reason why? No, not really. But then something came to her mind.

"Thank you for caring about me. Not just when it came to Kyle, but also for helping me after that frat party and bringing me back after that bitch Fiona killed me." Madison whispered the next part. "There had been no one who cared about me until you."

Zoe was listening to the blondes words. For one it was great to see that someone like Madison Montgomery has feelings, but on the other side she had no idea how she should response.

So she cupped Madison's cheek in order to turn her around to face her then she kissed her forehead. It was a very lovingly gesture but nothing too special or too much. And it was totally worth it, because seeing Madison's very genuine smile was all it took to let Zoe return the smile.


	2. 8x05 "Boy Wonder" - Part 1

Cordelia wakes up and recognizes Myrtle and Zoe sitting next to her. 

"Easy dear, you are alright. You're here with us, you are save." Myrtle said.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked while slowly sitting up straight.

"You lost consciousness." answered Zoe. "And you had a lot to say about it too." Myrtle add.

"I was talking?" 

Myrtle replied "And screaming a lot, but before that you were calling out our names: Me, Zoe and Queenie-" - "You left me out. Not that I'm surprised. Did you guys even know I was dead?" Madison interrupted.

"We knew." Of course Zoe knew, she didn't think about anything else the past year. Madison wanted to say something, but Cordelia started talking again.

"You are back. I didn't imagine it." Cordelia said shocked. "I've been imagining all of you and I'm not 100% sure if this is real." Queenie announced.

Cordelia stood up as well as Myrtle and Zoe. The supreme went over to the other two witches and hugged them. "Oh, I can't believe..."

"Maybe you forgot, I'm not much of a hugger." Madison stated, but Zoe knew better. I mean the hug they had not even several minutes ago proved differently.

"You're alive." Cordelia said in disbelief. Immediately Zoe started to smile and the former starlet saw that and did the same. "Not if you're squeezing my neck like this." and with that Madison distanced herself from the group hug, but her eyes found their way back to the dark blonde who was standing across from her, still having this beautiful smile on her face. 

\- - -

After Cordelia announced Michael would be doing the seven wonders they flew back to Louisiana, where they were greeted by the many coven witches. As Madison wanted to ask Zoe how they went from 5 witches to 30 in a period of a year, she noticed her talking to a girl and it seemed like they were familiar with each other. Without waiting for another second she walked close to them and started listing to their conversation. 

"I'm glad you're back, I was getting worried about you." the unknown girl said. Madison had to admit, she reminded her a lot of Misty. The girl had a flowery black dress and dirty brown-blonde curls with a floral wreath around them.

"Yeah, it took longer than expected because of an incident, but we should be safe for now." Zoe responded. Then the other girl was smiling like the savior himself returned and dragged Zoe into a hug. Madison rolled her eyes at this gesture, which didn't went unnoticed by that flower girl. She let go of Zoe and looked at Madison, the dark blonde turned around to see what made her break the hug and after a second of an awkward silence she began saying.

"Mallory, this is Madison. She was one of the witches, which were at the Academy at the time I arrived here. Madison this is Mallory, my best student." Zoe introduced proudly. While Madison was about to throw up, she saw how Mallory were blushing over Zoe's words.

"If you can't say anything nice we probably should be friends." Madison said and earned a confusing glance from Mallory and an angry glare from Zoe. "What?"

Zoe just shook her head and went past Madison with Mallory walking after her close behind. "Is she your personal puppy who is following you everywhere or what?" Seeing Zoe being disappointed of her, made her sting. What did Zoe expect from her? She is Madison Montgomery, even after having one or two moments between them in the last few days, she has to protect her reputation. This is the last thing she has on this goddamn planet, right? Or is there anything else, which could be possibly important to her? Well even if, this person just left her alone...so suck it.

\---

Why was Zoe hoping Madison had changed after she was being resurrected? Maybe it was because of the illusion of getting friends again. But was this what Zoe wanted from Madison. Being "Friends"? Zoe had noticed the changes of her mood when the other witch was present. The last time she felt like that was with Kyle, but even back then she knew there was something different when it came to Madison. She just doesn't know what.

It was already late and all Zoe wanted to do was to sleep. So after bringing Mallory to her room and checking if every of the students were in the house, she went to her old room. Then she changed her clothing and before she got under her covers, no other than Madison walked in.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked. 

"Isn't that obvious, this is my room." Madison defended herself.

"It is at most our room." - "Whatevs. Look, sorry that I hurt your puppies' feelings." Madison said while she was walking to her bed. "For the peace in our room, I'll do everything you want. And I mean everything." Madison winked at Zoe.

"You, you are just incredible." Zoe let out a frustrated sigh. "I know. You're not the first one to tell me that and for sure not the last one. But mostly guys are saying that, when they feel me." Madison replied.

"And you are disgusting as well." Zoe covered her ears, while laughing, Madison joined her and said "Hey, have more respect to the person who took away your virginity." Zoe immediately went quiet. Right, there was that...Zoe looked down, trying to hide her blush.

Madison got up and walked towards Zoe. Even though Zoe was sitting on her bed, Madison was only a head taller than Zoe right now. The dark blonde looked up to the other witch as she smiled down at her. And there was it again, a genuine smile.

"You're so pure, it's cute." Then she moved her right hand up to Zoe's cheek and started stroking it. In Zoe's abdomen area, she felt very weird. Not a bad kind of weird, but a good kind of weird. Almost like...like...like butterflies? She could't concentrate on that though, because the intensity of Madison's eyes, which were looking right in Zoe's, was overwhelming.

Slowly Madison got closer, Zoe could already feel the warm breath on her lips and when they were just about to kiss, the door opened and Queenie stepped in.


	3. 8x05 "Boy Wonder" - Part 2

"Yo, there are girls in my room and I wanted to ask you if- what is going on here?" Queenie looked dumbfounded at the scenario in front of her. The two witches jumped apart. 

"Nothing, didn't you learn how to knock? Or is it ordinary to interrupt things from the shit place you come from?!" Madison spat at her.

"Well firstly I knocked twice, and secondly you have no idea what you're talking about, you stone cold bitch!" Queenie fought back.

Zoe knew that those two would try to kill each other if she won't do anything, but she was kind of in a trance. Queenie had knocked twice and she hadn't heard it? She blinked and looked at the blonde standing in front of her. Her hands are on her hips and she is sending a death glare towards the living human voodoo doll. After seconds of silence Queenie spoke again.

"I wanted to ask you, Zoe, if you need my help teaching the witches."

"Of course, you only have to talk to Cordelia, I'm sure though she has no problem with that." answered Zoe.

"Cool, I go then. Continue whatever you were doing before I came in." Queenie said before leaving.

"Night bitch and we will!" Madison yelled after her.

Zoe was getting nervous again, especially when the two locked eyes again. But instead of continuing what they were doing before, the dark blonde announced.

"It's already late and I have classes tomorrow, so it would be the best if I would get some sleep. Night." Without waiting for any answer she turned off the lights and finally got under the covers, then she closed her eyes as fast as possible, leaving a confused Madison standing alone in the middle of the dark room.

After a few minutes of listening to Madison trying to find some clothes to sleep in, Zoe heard her getting into her own bed. Now she trust herself enough to open her eyes and she saw that Madison was hurt by her sudden refusal.

She didn't knew what came over her. It wasn't planned at all that they ever were going to end up in a situation like this, but Zoe couldn't help herself. She really has to find out first what's going on with her feelings.

—-

New day, new luck. Madison was still upset about last nights event. I mean, who the hell rejects Madison Montgomery?

Anyway she woke up and Zoe wasn't in her bed anymore, so the blonde had guessed she's already up because of her classes. The witch took a very shower (as usual) and went down. Even though she never really liked the Academy, she had to admit she kinda missed it or was it because of Zoe, why she could stand this place?Speaking of her, Madison came to the closure that she's gonna try everything in her power to get together with this girl, because if there is anything that she likes more than herself, which is quite impossible, are challenges. Reaching things many people wouldn't even get in their wildest dreams. Zoe is one of them, she only does it because of temptation, not because she might have developed feelings or something like that, right?

On her way to the kitchen, she saw Zoe looking over that bitches shoulder, what was her name again? M-, Mer..no, M-, Mallory, yeah she didn't really care...like at all how she is called. What did she care about though is how close they are. As she got closer to them, she witnessed how Mallory was performing a spell, where she whirled feathers around with nothing but looking at them. Zoe was impressed, but why?

To get the attention she wanted, the former starlet cleared her throat. The other two witches turned around.

"Look Madison, this so amazing." Zoe said. - "Really? You think that is impressing? I could do that with my eyes closed." Madison wanted to continue, when all of sudden Zoe hold up a finger and then the feathers turned into pigeons. Okay, that was cool.

With her telekinesis Mallory opened the window and set the birds free. Yeah, she really was alike Misty.

"That was great, Mal. Practice and then show it to Miss Cordelia, she'll be thrilled to see that you could be the next supreme." spoke Zoe and Madison scoffed "Fine, she might be the next messiahs, but that doesn't mean she's the next supreme."

Zoe rolled her eyes then she said. "Madison, can I have a word with you?"

\---

They were standing in the greenhouse, this is literally the only place besides their room, where they can talk in private. "Why are you so mean to Mallory, you only know her since yesterday and yet you're trying to give her a hard time, why?" Zoe asked.

Throughout Zoe's speech Madison looked at her nails and didn't paid attention to what the younger witch had said. "Madison?" The blonde that looked at Zoe. "What? You're done lecturing me? Look, just because you're having a special status here doesn't mean that counts for me too and you know me, I don't think before I'm talking, I want to be just as surprised than anyone else by what comes out of my mouth. You remember my lips? I bet you do." Madison teased while raising her eyebrows.

The taller witch let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want Madison? Kyle isn't here anymore and I don't think you want my clothes, so I basically have nothing you'd be interested in."

"But you do." Zoe gave her a confused stare. Then Madison walked closer to her, so they were standing just inches away from one another. "You." Madison said.

"What about me?" The blonde rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "You. I want you."

The younger witch was close to laugh, but remained silent when she realized Madison wasn't joking. "Wait, come again?"

"Don't act like it is something completely new. We both know, that if Queenie hadn't barged into the room yesterday, we would have did the thing, where our lips are climaxing." Madison said.

Zoe blushed. She knew they would have kissed. It was embarrassing though to hear Madison saying it out load without being uncomfortable at the slightest, Zoe didn't even dared to look into the smaller witches' eyes.

"Look, I'm not asking for much, we just continue what we started yesterday and then you won't have to talk to me ever again. If that is what you want. Deal?" Madison suggested.

Then the younger witch looked into Madison's eyes again, but something was different. The usual wicked sparkle in them is replaced by a sincere one. It came out as a whisper of the taller witch. "Deal."

Madison cupped Zoe's cheek and brought her down to her level, she could feel the short breaths of Zoe against her lips. She took one last look into the younger witches' eyes to detect any doubts in them, which were nonexistent, then she closed her eyes and the gap between them.

It was awkward at first. Yes, it wasn't the first time for them to kiss (remembering the very very very weird threesome), but this was the first time it only had been them. And it was special.

So after a few seconds Madison started deepening the kiss, Zoe hesitated at first but joined soon and followed her lead.

What started of as a kiss turned into a make out session, neither of them complained though and after that, well...they just did what they agreed to before and didn't talked to each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't kill me. Part 3 will be the rest of this episode, but it'll come out either Thursday or Friday, since I want to follow the storyline ._.
> 
> THANK YOU though for reading, commenting and voting <3


	4. 8x05 "Boy Wonder" - Part 3

 3 weeks had passed and there was no interaction between the two. Whether if it was about something coven related or not. Unexpectedly they didn't have problems sharing the same room. Mostly because neither of them was brave enough to talk about the kiss, which was just mind blowing to both of them.

And they couldn't stop thinking about said kiss either.

But now with Michael doing the seven wonders, they had no choice but attend as a closed coven, that means together. While the warlocks and Cordelia told Langdon what to do, they were standing next to each other, not knowing what to say or what they should do. Everyone, including Michael, sensed the tension between them. Which the young warlock took as advantage.

So in the end it was no surprise that after he performed the power of telekinesis successfully he forced them together for the next task.

Michael had them under his spell, but to be honest he didn't needed to put so much effort in this. Madison also would have gladly take the chance to dance with Zoe without being under the concilium and she has no doubt Zoe felt the same way about it, still it was weird for the two witches being this close again after being apart for 3 weeks.

As they danced Madison dropped her hand lower than it supposed to be and Zoe wasn't sure if she was forced by Michael or she did it on her own. She didn't had anything against it either, but she wanted to talk.

So when Michael was commanded to do the transmutation, Zoe offered herself to test him and took Madison along with her. On their way to the barn, where Michael should be waiting for them, she started saying.

"So that was awkward."  
\- "Oh, really? How to come?" Madison said with sarcasm.

"Ok then, can we talk about what happened and before you are going to say, you don't know what I'm talking about, I want to know what is happening between us." The younger witch told her.

"We can talk about everything except this." Just when Zoe was about to ask why, the blonde continued speaking. "I'm just, not ready yet. Please?" Madison looked at the other witch with pleading eyes and Zoe nodded, then motioned to the pillar, where she saw Michael's shoulder.

The two of them walked over to him and as Madison wanted to tap his shoulder, he transported himself behind them and tapped Zoe's shoulder instead.

Without even thinking Zoe grabbed Madison's hand, but let go again as soon as she realized what she has done. She's not ready yet, Zoe told herself.

\- - -

Michael succeeded every of the 7 wonders, which meant he has the potential to become the next supreme or what they like to call him 'the alpha'.

He had brought Misty back and Cordelia was more than happy at the sight of all her witches being alive. But the happiness didn't last long when her nose started bleeding and she broke down.

\- - -

"I'm worried." Zoe stated, when the rest of them sat in the 'living room'.

"About what?" Queenie asked.

Zoe continued. "About everything, Cordelia is getting weaker and Michael stronger. What should we do then? What happens to the coven? To Mal-"

"Don't you even dare to say that bitches' name." Madison warned.

Huh, she is jealous, Zoe thought, but soon throw that thought away, because they need to be together to reason that.

"But you are right, I hate to admit, but without having Cordelia as supreme, we are pretty much fucked up."  
\- "We will not let those warlocks defeat us."

Everybody turned around to see Cordelia with Myrtle and Misty with her.

"I have a plan, but firstly we should dine, since we are all here." Cordelia said while looking to Misty.

\- - -

Everybody sat on their seats and watched Misty devour her food.

"Sorry, I'm starving. There is no solid food in hell."

Then the door opened and no other than Stevie Nicks herself stepped in.

"Hello, witches."  
\- "Oh my god, you called the white witch?" Misty said.

"This is for you, Misty."

\- - -

In the middle of the song, Cordelia and Madison walked out and Zoe couldn't help but wonder why. So she followed them and hid behind one of the walls in order to listen to their conversation.

"I'm going there to do what?" Madison said.  
\- "Use your powers and all your training to find out everything you can about Michael."

"Why?"  
\- "Because he is a danger to all of us." The supreme warned her.

"You know Michael brought me back. Don't you think, that I'll be loyal to him or something?"  
\- "You are only loyal to yourself."

Zoe wanted to go in and say something, when one of the warlocks came in and interrupted them.

"When do we leave? Sorry Ladies, if eavesdropping paid money, I'd be rich and I wouldn't be the only one by the way."

He noticed Zoe, but didn't said anything.

"What did you hear?" Cordelia asked.

"All of the best parts and if you're gonna dig up dirt of one of my own, I'm going with you." The warlock protested.

"I travel alone." Madison said.

"Okay, maybe I just go to Michael, see what he thinks about all of this."  
\- "Why wouldn't you do that anyway?"

"Maybe I have my own concerns about him." Behold Chablis stated. "Do you know something?"  
\- "Maybe just a gut feeling. A bad one."

Then Cordelia announced. "Alright, you two go together."  
\- "Greeaaaat. I hope your girlfriend won't mind."

Which girlfriend? Did Zoe miss something? Maybe that's the reason why Madison doesn't want to talk about them, because there is nothing to talk about.

"Here is the destination." The supreme handed Madison a small paper.

"What's so special about this place?"  
\- "It's where it all began."

\- - -

After Cordelia's words Zoe went to that same spot again, where she had been when her supreme fainted. She sat on the stone bench and thought about everything she just heard.

So Madison will go to that house with that warlock, who is knowing more than her about Madison. Girlfriend...she still can't believe the blonde hadn't told her that.

But this is Madison she's talking about. The former starlet probably just wanted to play with her, but wasn't it her fault first off? She decided not to talk to her after they kissed, so technically she called, whatever they had, quits.

Zoe was so deep in her thoughts, she was startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"I knew you would be here."

The blonde made her way over to Zoe and it was like a deja vu. Them sitting again on this bench.

"What do you want Madison?"  
\- "Weren't you the one, who wanted to talk?"

"Where is the point in talking?" Zoe almost whispered.

Madison was confused. Where is this coming from? Just 20 minutes ago everything seemed to be ok. What has changed?

"Tell me what's wrong." Madison said almost annoyed, she's done with this will they, won't they, especially with her leaving shortly after.

After waiting for a little amount of time, where Zoe didn't respond, Madison walked over and even kneeled in front of her. The younger witch tried her best to avoid the blondes gaze, but Madison literally forced Zoe to look her into the eyes.

"I won't ask twice. So tell me, why don't you want to talk about us?"

The dark blonde rolled her eyes as if it was obvious why they didn't talk about them. But she chose to tell her instead.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

Madsion blinked. "Which girlfriend?"

"Don't fool me. I heard you chatting with the warlock, Chablis, where he adressed your girlfriend."

The former starlet was close to set the other witch on fire.

"You know what? Brains are awesome, I wished everyone had one." the blonde spoke.

Zoe still didn't get the reference to what she just had said.

"He was talking about you! Surprise, you are the girlfriend! Yes, you were ignoring me for nearly 3 weeks, but it's not like I've been running around and screwing everything which was walking down by. The only people I interacted with other than you were Cordelia, Queenie and Myrtle."

\- "But why would he think I would be your girlfriend?" Zoe asked

Now Madison was letting out a very loud grunt. How can a person be that oblivious?

"You can't tell me, that nobody sensed the weird tension between us or noticed it when I grabbed your ass while we danced, which looks really great by the way especially in black...ehm...where was I? Right, are you blind or just really stupid?"

The younger witch was speechless.

"I don't know what to say." Zoe blurted out. For one she was relieved that Madison didn't have a girlfriend, but on the other hand she has no idea what is to come for them. Gladly the blonde took away this indecisiveness of the other witch with saying.

"Well, how about you looking into my eyes and tell me how you feel about me. I want the truth, because I really like you." The former starlet said, while waiting for Zoe to answer. But after she didn't said anything and only looked her in the eyes, Madison became more insecure than ever. What if Zoe doesn't like her back? She just let her guards down in front of Zoe, was that a mistake.

Madison let a tear roll down her eye and then stood up and just when she was about to walk away, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Let me come with you." Zoe almost whispered.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.  
\- "You and the warlock are going to that house, where you get the information of Michael. Let me go with you."

"Zoe, this place has a bad history." Madison started, but the other witch wouldn't let her continue. - "Yes, so it'll be better for me to join you. We could protect each other and who do you trust more. Me or Behold?"

"It's really dangerous there, are you sure you want to go?" Madison asked.  
\- "All I do here is listen to Stevie or being completely useless. Besides I really like you too and it would be a shame letting you go there by yourself." Zoe said and Madison's eyes lit up at her words.

She took Zoe's hand in her own one and helped her up.

"Then we should go to the place, where it all began." Madison said and Zoe added.

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Actually I should be celebrating my birthday rn, but I just watched 8x06 and I'm such a sucker for Madison this season aaannnnd Zadison at the Murder House!!! I really hope there won't be conflicts regarding next episode. Anyway, (Spoiler alert!) did you saw the last episode? I mean when Madison said "It's hard to have the only thing you lose so close to you and yet unavailable to you" I couldn't help but screaming Zoe's name. Madison's character def developed A LOT since she got back from hell. 
> 
> The next chapter probably be out on sunday. Thanks for reading and voting <333


	5. 8x06 "Return to the Murder House" - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, we saw Madison encounter Jessica's (Constance), Sarah's (Billie Dean), Taissa's (Violet) and Evan's (Tate) characters, but they didn't really seemed to remind her of Fiona, Cordelia, Zoe or Kyle. So I guess they look different in her eyes. Because of that I hope it doesn't matter if Zoe meets Violet, right? Well if it does, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding in this chapter, but I really want them to interact. <3

They've been driving for hours, when they arrived at the infamous 'Victorian Rosenheim Mansion' better known as the 'Murder House'.

*flashback*

"You have to understand we had so many weirdos, who just wanted to see the building up close. So I need to check up on a few things and then I'll be right back."

The man left the room and let the others alone. Zoe was sitting in the middle, on her left was Behold Chablis, their official "guardian" and to her right was Madison, who was holding her hand and wearing some beige dress. To be honest, Zoe preferred her in black. She herself wore a flowery reddish dress.

"There is no way we can pull this off. Okay? We look like the family Frankenstein, only that Frankenkyle isn't present. This won't work." Madison said.

\- "Do you ever stop complaining?" The warlock asked. Uhm, is he aware, that he's talking to Madison Montgomery? Zoe thought.

"I have a right to complain." Here we go. "Okay? The council send me here, so they obviously think I'm expendable." She replied.

"You're not unimportant, Madison. Cordelia only thinks that you would be the most fitting." Zoe tried to reassure her.

"Why are you even here?" Chablis asked.  
\- "Before something stupid comes out of your homophobic mouth. She's here with me." Madison spatted at him. 

With me, these words were engraved in Zoe's brain. The warlock wanted to say something, when the man came in. 

"Alright, Mr. James, the transfer went through, all you need to do now is sign and then you and your beautiful daughters are the official owners of the house." he announced.

"I just can't wait making babies in our new home." Madison said. Zoe blinked and turned to look at Behold, who was just as shocked as she was.  
Babies? Plural? That's a joke right? Of course it is, Madison is an actress. But if she's only kidding, why is Zoe nervous?

"Well before you start that, there are issues I legally have to make you aware of. This house hasn't been occupied for quite some time. Over the past decade alone there have been an unpresident amount of break in's, missing persons reports and of course the most disturbing-"

"You mean the people that died there? We know." Zoe interrupted. 

"About all 36 of them?" He asked.

The faces of the three of them turned pale.   
"What can we say? The kids are suckers for a huge yard to play in." The warlock said.

"Okay, but to be clear. We are not legally liable for any accidents fatal or otherwise, other than that. Congrats on your new home."

"Yaay!" Madison squealed. While Zoe still had an unreadable expression on her face. 36 deaths?

*flashback*

Behold Chablis and his "adoptive daughters" made their way to the front door of the mansion.

"What the shithole." said Madison as she again grabbed Zoe's hand. To her surprise Zoe intertwined them.

\- - -

After they entered and got a first look at their new home, they went to the first floor, where they all chose a room. 

Zoe walked into a room, which seemed like it was supposed to be a bedroom for teenagers (aka Violet's room). The young witch put her bags on the bed and looked around her, then she spotted a series of CD's, she hoped there would be some Stevie Nicks, but to her dismay there were only heavy metal bands. She took one out and saw it was from the band Nirvana. Absolutely not her taste, then as she wanted to put it back, she accidentally dropped it.

All of sudden she felt a breeze as if someone walked past her, she looked around her and in the corner there was a shadow. She stood up and walked closer to the shadow, when she was right in front of it, it disappeared. 

"So you're still into all the stuff from the gap?" Zoe heard a voice from behind her. Madison stood there with the now broken CD in her hand.

The blonde walked closer to the other witch. "Why don't you come to my room, it's very fancy and has a huge bed." Madison winked.

"Nice try, but I rather take this room."  
\- "Well, that's your loss." the former starlet was already on her way out of the room, when she informed her, that the warlock wants them to meet so that they can perform the spell.

Zoe still was a bit caught off guard, it's not like she never got any flirty comments from the blonde, but given their current situation, those remarks were brought to a whole new different level.

But what was their current situation? Yes, they admitted their feelings for one another, but they didn't really put a label on it. Were they girlfriends? Zoe needs to find that out, before she lets the former starlet influences her.

\- - -

Once they finished the spell, they started to see and hear people. Then they followed one particular voice.

The room was some sort of an office, there was a man sitting in a chair, wearing a dark blue shirt, across from him was a teenager, he had a green striped sweater on. He immediately caught Zoe's attention, which Madison noticed.

"I'm dead and I'm hot and I know she has feelings for me." The guy said.  
\- "You're not so hot...That's right, you can see us and we can see you." Madison told them.

The older man asked. "Who are you?"  
\- "I'm Behold Chablis. This is Madison Montgomery, the girl next to her is Zoe Benson and you are Ben Harmon, you killed yourself in this house several years ago, after your wife died at childbirth."

"What are you talking about, I didn't killed myself, I was murdered." Ben defended himself.

"The fuck is goin' on here? We decide, when we want to be seen." The guy spoke.

"Not anymore." Zoe said and locked eyes with the guy. Madison started getting annoyed by the tension between the teenager and her...girlfriend? Anyway she doesn't like that Zoe and the boy with the bad taste in clothing were staring at each other.

"You are looking at three powerful witches and the spell we cast is a small demonstration of what we can do. So if you don't want any disruptions, you're going to have to answer some hard questions about Michael Langdon." The air became thicker as Madison mentioned the name.

"What are you gonna do? Make us more dead?" Ben asked them and the guy add. "Even people with magic aren't safe in this house. I would watch my ass, if I were you" Then he walked out of the room.

"Look, it's really important." Zoe tried and Madison added."Our coven bought you a goddamn house and nobody will come and bother you ever again." 

Then Zoe left the room. Since Madison was too caught up listening to Ben, she didn't noticed her disappearance, but like earlier the warlock saw her. She gave him a sign not to say anything, which he surprisingly did.

\- - -

Zoe went outside and leaned on one of the porches' stone pillars, after s few minutes of silence, she heard steps behind her. 

"Not now Madison." The steps didn't stopped though and as she turned around to tell Madison to leave her alone, she was surprised to see another face.

"Hey, I'm dead, wanna hook up?" He asked.

"Not interested, now leave me alone." Zoe told him with a slightly pissed expression. She was glad it wasn't Madison, but she wasn't pleased with this guy either.

"I'm Tate."   
Since he didn't made an attempt to go and Zoe was too tired to argue, she just went along with it.  
"Zoe. What do you want?"

The curly blond smiled. "Weren't you the ones, who wanted something from us?"

"I assume you won't give us answers." Zoe said.  
\- "You're right, I wouldn't gave them the answers, but I'm willing to give them to you. But only if you would do me a favor." Tate replied.

"If you want me to blow you, then you probably should ask Madison, I'm pretty sure, she doesn't have a problem with that."

\- "Is she your girlfriend? I mean, I saw her glaring at you with immense  jealousy, because you were checking me out." Tate stated.

"I wasn't checking you out, it's just...you remind me somehow of someone I used to know." Zoe began, Tate seemed interested so he sat on one of the stone walls. "He was my boyfriend. Kyle."

"I'm sorry, but there is no way, that there is someone better looking than me." He said and the younger witch rolled her eyes.

 

\- "You know, you can go right? I don't want to deal with arrogant blondes tonight." Zoe told him and Tate responded. "No! Sorry, please talk to me. It's nice having someone to talk to other than your own therapist... So you said he was your boyfriend, why did you broke up with him?"

\- "As soon as I found out he killed Madison...I just couldn't be with him anymore. Because even though she can be a bitch, she was and still is important to me." the dark blonde confessed.

"Then why aren't you two making out right now?" Tate asked.

"It's just, I really really like her a lot. But I'm worried that it's only a game for her and she actually consider blowing you. She isn't really known for being loyal to anyone but herself. I don't want to risk being heartbroken, again." A little tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"You should really give her a chance." The blonde suggested and Zoe stared at him questioningly. "Take this as an advice from someone, who knows he messed up badly and is now alone, while the girl he loves over everything and all is living in the same house as he does. I would do anything for her to forgive me. You know why?" Zoe shook her head. "Because I love Violet-"

Suddenly they heard something rustling behind them, but instead of paying attention to that, Zoe listened to Tate.

"And if Madison really loves you like you love her, she will do the same. You don't want her to hurt you, but I think with you ignoring her right now, you're actually the one, who is hurting her." With that, Tate finished his speech.

Zoe thought about his words and she was determined to change something, but before that she asked him. "You said something about a favor. I guess you want me to talk to Violet?"

Tate smiled again and you really could see his dimples. "Don't you worry about that now, go and get your girl. While I will wait for mine, even if it takes forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the chapters are getting longer and longer.  
> I believe most of you hated the idea of Zoe/Tate, but I feel like they could really help each other. (Besides my old inner Violate shipper was a bit disappointed that they only got like 40 seconds of screen time in this episode ;))


	6. 8x06 "Return To The Murder House" - Part 2

Once Ben told Madison about his plans to spend eternity, she turned around to Zoe, who wasn't there.

She sent a look to the warlock, who just motioned that his lips are sealed. So she started searching for the younger witch herself and after wandering around for a bit, she found what she was looking for, but unfortunately Zoe wasn't alone.

The not so handsome guy was with her. Without making the two aware of her presence, she eavesdropped their conversation.

"Take this as an advice from someone, who knows he messed up badly and is now alone, while the girl he loves over everything and all is living in the same house as he does. I would do anything for her to forgive me. You know why?" She saw Zoe shaking her head. "Because I love Violet-" 

Then somebody cleared his throat, it was Behold, who was waiting for her with a glance, which showed disapproval. She walked over to him.

"You're just like your girlfriend." He said. "You both are really bad in spying other people."

\- "She's not my girlfriend, not yet at least." Madison admitted slightly painful. "Okay, I know it's weird, but I kinda feel for the guy. Should we try to help him?" She suggested.

"What do you mean? The tear jerker?"

\- "Hell no! The other guy. Sounds like he stuck in a nightmare, trapped in this amityville with the one thing he loves, but can never have. It's a romantic tragedy." The blonde stated.

"It seems like, you've experienced it." The warlock replied.

\- "Welcome in my present life." Madison said.

Then a small red ball fall down the stairs and the former starlet went over and took it. Soon after that someone jumped at her. Behold was fast to the rescue, but not as fast as Zoe.

She tried to cast a spell, while Madison was yelling for help, but in the process someone grabbed her arm.

"You don't wanna do that, you'll have a house full of spirits coming after you and they aren't all as gentle as this one." The woman said, then she walked to them and asked. "Hello, sweetheart, you wanna play?" She threw the ball away and he ran after it.

Zoe helped Madison up, who literally teared Zoe's hands off her body.

It was obvious, that Madison was pissed at her for some reason. With the same anger she asked. "Who the hell are you?"

The strange woman answered. "I'm a friend of the house and its residence, they don't take kindness to strangers."

"You aren't dead." Zoe questioned.

\- "Oh honey, I'm one of the few alive ones, they let come and go. You are Madison Montgomery."

The blonde was a little bit flattered, that she recognized her. "Oh, you have seen my movies? I have fans everywhere."

\- "No, I knew a few Montgomery's in my life time, but it's not everyday that I see a witch, just like you are one, Zoe Benson." The woman replied to the former starlet's dismay.

Chablis felt quite left out, so he asked. "What are you?"

\- "Billie Dean Howard. Medium to the stars."

\- - -

After meeting Constance Langdon, the woman who raised Michael and agreeing on a deal with her, that she will give them the answers they need in exchanged to them having to set Moira O'Hara, the maid, free.

Since it was already late, they decided to do that the next day. Madison didn't waste any time to take a shower and completely ignored Zoe on her way up there, which naturally bothered the younger witch.

So she sat on the blonde's bed, waiting for her to finish her shower. During the time, she asked herself if it's usual for actors to shower that long.

Finally after what felt like hours, she came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her small body.

She didn't seemed surprised that Zoe was in her room and like before she didn't said a word to the dark blonde. Instead she walked over to her luggage and picked out some clothes to sleep in.

"Madison." Zoe said, but didn't got an answer. The blonde let the towel fall and Zoe turned her head in any direction except in the one of Madison. Even though she didn't looked at the blondes body, she still remember the perfection of it.

After a few seconds she felt the bed dip behind her and someone pulling at the duvet. She turned around to see Madison laying on her side with her back facing Zoe.

Well two could play this game. The dark blonde moved to the other side of the bed and covered herself with the same duvet, her back facing Madison's.

She turned the lights off, using telekinesis. Then exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep.

\- - -

To Zoe's surprise they didn't keep those positions during the night, because she woke up with dirty blonde curls tickling her chest and she felt some light weight on her body along with someone stroking her collarbone.

She opened her eyes, but without making it noticeable that she's awake. Well didn't worked out as tried to.

"You took your time, it's already 10 am." The blonde said while turning around slightly to look up at the younger girl. 

"So we're talking again? You're done with ignoring me? " Zoe asked and Madison shrugged. "I'd never ignored you, I simply gave you time to reflect of what an idiot you were being."

"Well you chose the wrong time, because I was just about to do something life changing." The taller girl admitted with a smile and the blonde moved closer to her with her face. "And what was that?" She almost whispered.

Zoe got closer and their faces were just inches away. "Why don't you find out?" Madison could feel her breath on her lips.

The blonde tried to close the gap, but to their dismay someone barged in.

"Rise and shine, my wonderful witches!" Behold called out.

\- "Goddammit! Didn't you warlocks learn how to knock?!" Madison yelled at him. 

"There's plenty of time for that later, we have some dirty work to do. Literal dirty work."

The former starlet let out a frustrated sigh and lay back down on the bed, well their moment was over.

\- - -

The warlock and Zoe have been digging for hours now in they backyard and Madison wasn't really helpful, since she gracefully denied it because Behold ruined her totally awesome kiss and because she didn't wanted to ruin her nails, of course.

After they found Moira O'Hara's bones, Zoe had one of her biggest smiles on her face, because when the maid moved to hug Madison, she saw that the blonde let a few small tears escape from her beautiful whiskey brown eyes.

But she also felt bad, when she heard about Madison's asshole of an director, who forced her to shoot a nude scene. They never really talked about their time before the academy, so it was quite shocking for the younger witch to hear those things.

Anyway a deal is a deal and Constance, Ben and Vivian told them about Michael's past. He really was the Antichrist and they were determined to tell Cordelia about it.

Now Zoe was standing in 'her' room, where she packed her things because they were about to go back to the coven.

"You're leaving?" She heard a male voice asking behind her. It was Tate.

\- "Yeah, we found everything out we need to know about Michael, so we're done here. And don't worry the coven will keep the house and there won't be anyone, who will bother you or the other spirits. Oh crap, I totally forgot to talk to Violet." Zoe exclaimed.

"It's okay, it seems like you haven't talk to anyone, actually." He said, referring to Madison.

\- "I was about to, but we got interrupted." The witch defended herself.

"Hey, since we'll probably never gonna see each other again, I want you to promise me, that you're going to fix things with Madison. It's better to walk in the darkness with a loved one than alone in the light." With that he got closer and hugged her. Zoe nodded and they parted, she smiled one last time at him and then grabbed her bag.

As she stood at the door frame she turned around to face him again and said. "You know, I believe that Violet wants your darkness more than your spark of light."

Tate's dimples were visible as he smiled at her, then he disappeared.

\- - - 

When Zoe reached the end of the stairs, she saw shocked expressions on the faces of the two witches in front of her. It was obvious, they were talking about something serious. Before she could ask though, why they look like if they had seen a ghost (what an irony), she heard sobs coming from not so far away.

The girl didn't seem older than Tate, so she figured it has to be Violet. Zoe wanted to walk to her as Madison stopped her.

"I'll do it. Wait outside." The former starlet said, Zoe wanted to reply something, but she was cut off with a kiss on the cheek.

\- - -

She leaned on the car as she waited for Madison to come out. While she did that, she looked at the mansion in front of her, she couldn't deny that it was beautiful. But something caught her attention, when she gazed up at one of the front windows. She saw Tate with Violet, both in each others arms.

Whatever Madison said, it must have worked. The younger witch saw the blonde walking out of the house and Zoe decided to encounter her. Before Madison could question her actions though, she was stopped with lips meeting her own ones and hands cupping her face. Madison, herself placed her hands on the other girl's waist.

They could have continued for hours, if it wasn't for a certain warlock honking. Both of them turned around with the widest smiles, but he just sent them an impatient glance. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" The blonde asked.

\- "Oh, I just love it, when my girlfriend shows her soft side." Zoe proudly responded.

"Did you say girlfriend?" The taller girl shrugged with a grin. "Yes, I did, well unless you don't want it, which I-" She again was cut off with a small peck on her lips.

"I like it, sounds possessive, girlfriend. Now let's get out of here." Madison told her. They intertwined their hands and walked over to get into the car.

While they were driving away, Zoe looked again looked up to the window, to witness Tate and Violet doing the same as she and Madison were doing only a few minutes ago.

This house might be hell itself, but it was a special hell to a few of them. They finally had a moment, their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually wanted to post it already a couple hours ago, but Wattpad didn't saved my draft, so I had to write everything from the beginning... ANYWAY #ZADISON = CANON! For how long though? Just kidding...for now ;). Btw I never knew Tate was a Zadison shipper.


	7. 8x07 "Traitor" - Part 1

Against their will, Zoe and Madison had to go separate ways after the Murder House.

Zoe went back to the academy, while Madison met an old frenemy, who is supposed to help them with Michael.

\- - -

The former starlet couldn't deny that she missed her girlfriend. Who would have thought that Madison Montgomery, known for her endless chain of one night stands, would ever have a stable relationship with a girl who's totally not her type, but in a kind of way she is.

Currently she was having a very boring dinner with Myrtle and a former witch of the coven and just like Madison, an actress.

Zoe, the name which constantly repeated itself in Madison's brain and the blonde wasn't the only one, who was aware of that. 

After what felt like hours, Bubble spoke up.

"Could you please make your boner for your sweet witch, a little bit less manifest?" The actress asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

Madison as well as Myrtle stared wide eyed at the woman who sat between them.

"Madison, dear, about whom is she talking about?" Myrtle questioned. 

"I- I don't..I don't know. What the fuck are you saying?" She firstly seemed overwhelmed, but quickly changed to her usual exterior.

"You know what I'm talking about, honey. I mean Zoe, you can't stop thinking about her, the second we arrived." Bubble said.

"Zoe, Zoe Benson? The sweet innocent girl?" Myrtle responded, quite shockingly.

Madison nodded as she looked down. She wasn't ashamed, no, not even a little. She's proud to say that Zoe belongs to her, but seeing Myrtle's reaction made her uncomfortable in all ways.

"I don't understand. The last time I saw the two of you, you were about to blow her boyfriend." Madison rolled her eyes at this, was Kyle really that important anyways ?

Myrtle continued. "I knew that there was something off, when I came back to life and Zoe told me about her and Kyle's breakup, but I'd never assumed it has anything to do with you. I mean, look at you. You said it yourself that you're incapable to love and Zoe, she is so pure and precious-"

\- "Don't you think I know that? Do you really think I'm not aware that Zoe is too good for a stone bitch like me? But guess what, I do and just like you, I can't really realize it. Now can you get off my fucking back? Like it's none of your business." Madison's voice was slowly raising by each word she said, so that after her speech Myrtle looked at her like she just has seen a ghost and Bubble took her glass and downed it with one gulp. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, but you both are from two different worlds, you're just not supposed to be together."

"Okay, can we get to the important part now? You need my help with the Antichrist, don't you?" Bubble remembered the reason, they wanted to talk to her in the first place.

\- - -

For Zoe it was just like a couple months ago. Waking up, breakfast, teaching, lunch, teaching, dinner and then sleep. But something was different, which the students of the academy noticed. One in particular was questioning the young witch of her recent behavior.

"Is everything ok?" Zoe heard a voice from behind. She was currently packing some of her clothes back into her dresser, which she had in her bag since the Murder House thing. As she turned around, she saw Mallory standing at the door frame.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" The dark blonde asked.

\- "No, it's just you've been smiling a lot since you got back. Was there something great? I mean except the whole 'our new supreme is the Antichrist' situation. Can you tell me about it?" Mallory begged, while she made her way over to her teachers bed, curiously watching her, folding her clothes.

"Well the house is freaking spooky and most of the people there are as well. Maybe one or two were quite nice." Zoe said, referring to Moira and Tate. "But besides that, there is nothing really to tell. I'm just happy that we got out of there alive."

\- "Yes, me too. You were with the warlock and what was the brat's name?" Mallory demanded.

"You mean Madison?" Despite Mallory was a little bit right about the brat part (because we all know Madison can be) she surprisingly was also now protective over her girlfriend and she didn't like it, when somebody says that. She actually never really did.

Mallory nodded and Zoe took a deep breath and even started smiling. "Yeah, she was there too."

"I'm sorry for that." Mallory said.

\- "Why?" Zoe frowned, not understanding why Mallory would say something like that.

"She doesn't really seem like a nice person, I mean, I think she hates me already and we hardly even talked." The student explained.

\- "Yeah, Madison can be handful sometimes and I would lie, if I say she doesn't get on my nerves every now and then, but she is also-"

Before Zoe could name any good characteristics, Cordelia stepped into the room.

"Mallory, what are doing here? You should be in your room, you have classes tomorrow."

\- "Yes, excuse me Miss Cordelia."The young student responded and made her way over to the door.

"It's good to see that you're back, all healthy and alive." The supreme welcomed Zoe with a hug. Over the years Zoe was the only witch, which didn't leave her and the two of them developed a real mother/daughter relationship during the past years.

\- - -

After 3 days of them being in their usual life, Madison and the other two elder witches finally returned to the academy.

As she entered, she was sort of greeted by everyone, she had to admit she was happy, that she kept her reputation on going and everybody was still imitated by her. Everybody except one.

Speaking of her, two people weren't present and Madison didn't have to ponder too long to figure out with whom her girlfriend is spending her time with instead of welcoming her back.

Madison searched through the whole academy and they were nowhere to be found. The only place she could think of was the Greenhouse, so she made her way there and to her surprise (not really) she saw how Zoe was there with Misty and Mallory chanting something in Latin. Normally she would calm down at the sight of Zoe not being alone with Mallory, if it weren't for the fact that they were holding hands.

The blonde stepped closer and cleared her throat. The three witches in front of her stopped their spell and looked in her direction, Zoe immediately let go of Mallory's hands and walked over to hug her girlfriend. The blonde couldn't help but grin wickedly at Mallory's disappointed glance. 

"Hey, since when you're back?" Zoe asked, removing herself from Madison.

\- "Got here a couple minutes ago. What were you up to?" Madison questioned as her eyes wander the other two witches up and down. They really could be twin sisters.

"I came here because Miss Cordelia wanted to introduce me to our next supreme." Misty announced.

\- "Okay, but what are you-" The former starlet looked at Zoe. "doing with them, I only hang out with cool people and Swampy witch #1 & #2 are definitely far from that." Madison pointed at them as if it was obvious.

"Well Madison, I was asking Mallory to help me with a spell." The younger witch said.

\- "Please, I can do everything at least 10 times better than her." The blonde responded. 

Zoe rolled her eyes at her girlfriends' jealousy, but to be honest the fact that Madison ran into her and Mallory holding hands wasn't the most convenient way of reuniting. 

"Are you always like that?" Mallory all of sudden spoke up.

The blonde blinked. "Excuse me? What did you say, bitch?"

Mallory got closer to the couple, like Zoe she was taller than Madison.

"You always want to be the center of attention. Not to mention, that you are a handful and get on everybody's nerves." Mallory began saying and Madison was ready to fight her, just right there. She already clenched fists and made her way towards the student, but she abruptly stopped at Mallory's next words. "Just like Zoe said."

The pain in Madison's eyes was just as clear as the small tears escaping them. She didn't around to see Zoe's reaction, instead she looked up to witness the satisfied smile on Mallory's face.

"Is it true?" Those were the first words to come out of the former starlet's mouth, they were directed to the dark blonde standing behind her. She felt a hand touching her shoulder, but she flinched away and turned around, you still could see the hurt in her eyes, but it was hidden behind the fierce, which was growing second by second.

"Madison, I-" The blonde shook her head, how could she have been this oblivious? And that's when Madison left the greenhouse, not willing to listen the lousy excuse the person in front of her would give her.

It's just like Myrtle said, they weren't supposed to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, don't hate me, but I was a little bit frustrated that we only have 3 more episodes and Zadison had no interaction yet. And it seems like we won't get any, so yeah I'm quite pissed.


	8. 8x07 "Traitor" - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tbh the last episode (8x08) was the weakest of them all, even the promo of the next one was more exciting. Anyway, the next chapter will be up in a week and it'll be about the next episode because I think 8x09 is going to be really good.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!

After Madison left, Zoe didn't waste any second to let out the anger she was holding in caused by her student.

"Why did you say that?!" She yelled. Mallory, as well as Misty, were shocked by the sudden outburst of the young witch.

"I, I..." Mallory didn't know how to respond, she never saw her teacher that angry.

Zoe let out a tormented sigh. Not again, she thought.

Misty walked to her, not used to this kind of behavior of her friend. "What has gotten into you? All Mallory said was the truth."

\- "It was not!" Zoe told them.

"Why would you say that?" The swamp witch asked, in a soft voice in order to calm Zoe.

\- "Because..." I love her. Zoe wanted to shout out those words but decided not to. Madison should be the first one to hear the confession, not Misty, definitely not Mallory, nor anyone else.

Misty nodded, it seemed like she knew what would leave the dark blonde's mouth and then she hugged her. Zoe wrapped her arms around her and decided it would be no use keeping all those tears in.

Madison really did look hurt and that broke Zoe's heart in million pieces.

It was clear, Zoe has to fix this, again.

\- - -

All that Madison wanted was to drown every single emotion, she allowed herself in the past 2 months.

Why was she like that? Being hated by people isn't exactly new for her, regarding the fact she's an actress, dealing with hate is her daily business. So why did it hurt?

She went to Cordelia's room and grabbed the whiskey bottle, which was inside the cabinets. As she made her way out her room, she saw Cordelia waiting by the door frame, curiously looking at the former starlet.

Madison was prepared to get a lecture, but instead, Cordelia gave her a pity smile and motioned to follow her.

\- - -

They sat in the main living room with the fireplace, both of them had a glass with bourbon and both were quiet.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Madison asked, not leaving her gaze from her drink.

\- "I'm going to wait until you feel ready to talk to me. In those years leading the academy, I learned it's important not to push someone to get answers, so whenever you want to tell me what's wrong, I'm going to sit here with you." The supreme explained.

Minutes were passing and the silence was killing the blonde, so she started with.

"Zoe and I are together, at least we were." Madison finally looked up at Cordelia, who nodded.

\- "I figured, you both behaved differently around one another since you got resurrected." She said and waited for Madison to continue, but she saw that the former starlet was in her thought, so she asked. "What happened?"

It took another few seconds for her to answer. "I really believed for a split second that this actually could have worked out. But I should have known that it was a mistake. I mean, how often does it happen that someone like me finds actual love with someone like her?"

\- "Don't think that about yourself. Behind these walls, we all know you have a warm heart. Zoe does too." Cordelia responded.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Madison said with sarcasm. "If it really would be like that, then why does Zoe walk around and tell everyone, that I'm the typical annoying Hollywood Cliche? But here's the best part, she spends no time fooling around with that poor copy of Misty."

\- "Mallory indeed has special intentions, when it comes to Zoe. But Zoe never reciprocates those feelings. Believe me, I was just like you suspicious about their relationship and Zoe told me already years ago, that she has no romantic interest in her."

Madison was insecure. Even if this is true and Zoe doesn't want anything from Mallory. It still doesn't explain, why she says those bad things about her.

"Can I ask you for a favor, Delia?" Madison spoke up.

\- "Of course." The supreme was delighted to hear that Madison trusts her.

"Can Queenie and I switch rooms, just until I'm ready?"

Cordelia was a bit disappointed that Madison is still unsure about Zoe's feelings towards her, but nonetheless, she agreed.

\- - -

It took Zoe by surprise when she found Queenie sitting on her girlfriends' bed. It's definitely not, because Madison had no reason to, but even after their kiss a month ago, where they didn't talk for weeks, they still shared a room. So it was unexpected for Zoe to actual face the situation between them.

The next day, Madison kept avoiding her and everyone else in the coven besides Cordelia, who just checked if she's okay after every few hours. Zoe wanted to ask her supreme, since when she got that close to Madison but decided it would be better to question that at another time.

Like always at dinner everyone would talk and laugh together, Zoe was just in a conversation with Myrtle as everybody got quiet. She looked around and saw her walking towards the table and took the seat next to Cordelia and Queenie.

She looked beautiful. Well, she always looks beautiful, but tonight she was more than that if this is possible.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Coco spoke up.

"So Michael is the Antichrist this is what you found out, right?"

\- "He's on the loose, he's trying to destroy the world. We know what he is capable of. Madison, Zoe and I saw it firsthand, the people he hurt. His own family, Michael was born evil. We got to stop him." The warlock warned.

Cordelia was about to say something, but Zoe was faster.

"We will, but tonight we will celebrate because it could be the last time that we're all together. Each person at this table has a special meaning to me, well all besides Behold, no offense. Cordelia and Myrtle being the mother figures I desperately needed, Coco and Mallory my favorite students, Queenie and Misty my best friends and Madison, my girlfriend that I love."

Madison stared at her, unable to say anything. Zoe smiled at that, she thought she had finally broken whatever kept them from being happy, but she frowned as Madison stood up and left the room, leaving her confused.

Zoe turned to Cordelia, who just signaled her to go after Madison.

\- - -

Madison stormed into hers and Zoe's room and paced around. Fast and angry and...lost. But even though she was in this kind of state, she still sensed the presence of the person, who made her feel like this.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Madison blurted out, turning around to face Zoe. She got closer to her and pushed Zoe lightly with both arms.

"You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot." She pushed her one step further by each word.

Zoe's back was at the wall and she looked with her green eyes in Madison's hazel ones. The blonde closed hers for a second and took a deep breath before she locked their eyes again.

"I.. I love you too." It came out as a whisper and Zoe was sure, that she would have overheard it if they wouldn't be that close.

The younger witch started smiling at the confession and Madison did too. All the anger and sadness caused by this misunderstanding was forgotten.

And before either of them knew it, their lips did what they do best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT  
> A/N: What are your thoughts about next weeks episode? I honestly think that we get to know, what happened to Zoe, Queenie, and Misty (since they were not there in episode 3). My guess is, that Michael killed them, but let's hope I'm wrong.


	9. 8x09 "Fire and Reign" - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last episode killed me emotionally and I hate Ryan for doing this to me, but I still have hope (see down below for my theory). Anyway, enjoy this rather fluffy chapter.

The next weeks continued to be perfect for them. No misunderstandings, no antichrist and no Mallory (she was still there but kept her distance). After their confessions, Madison decided to move back into their room, which was quite useless since the former actress had to go and visit Misty, who was with Stevie at the very moment. This didn't keep them though from calling each other every few hours.

Just like now, Madison was waiting for Misty to return and whiles doing that she phoned her lovely girlfriend, who has to be either sleeping (not that she cared) or making plans for her lessons the next day. Luckily she was preparing herself for tomorrow.

"Hey, long time no see." Madison said. Zoe just laughed.

"It has been literally 2 hours." The younger witch responded while chuckling and the blonde rolled her eyes, yes she knows and she is very aware of the fact that she can't wait to return and tear her girlfriend's clothes off her body.

"What are you up to?" The former actress asked.

\- "Oh, I thought I could teach them the guardian chalice, so they can defend themselves." Zoe told her with proudness.

"You know, I actually just date hot people, not nerdy ones, but I guess you're an exception." The blonde added cockily. "Besides you look cute when you talk about witchcraft."

Zoe smiled, Madison indeed was more genuine and softer to her and only towards her. Well, Madison lately also was a little bit nicer to Queenie and the two of them lasted two days without fighting, which was a new record and other than her, she did too show some respect towards Cordelia. Exactly because of that, she is with Misty in the first place.

"So...when do you come back?" The dark blonde wanted to know.

\- "I'll make my way to the academy as soon as the swamp witch will arrive here. Why? Do you miss me that much?" Madison teased.

"Yeah, a little, do you?" Zoe questioned. 

\- "Depends, what do I get?" The blonde missed her terribly, but she didn't want to ruin her reputation because of now dating one of the probably kindest persons on earth. (Zoe knows better)

"What do you want?" Two can play this game. Madison grinned, she loved this playful side of Zoe very much and she was happy to discover this throughout the past weeks.

\- "You in my favorite outfits of yours." Madison said and Zoe got confused. There wasn't exactly one piece of clothing that Madison could stand of hers. The blonde soon picked up at the confusion of her very innocent girlfriend and decided to tell her. "No clothes. You should wear nothing when I come back. God Zoe, you really are as inexperienced as before I took your virginity." 

Zoe blushed and it took everything in Madison not to stare in awe at this reaction. Gratefully Misty walked in and helped them to get out of their very awkward moment.

"Look, I gotta go. I smell alligator shit and I better get this done so I can head back to you all." The former actress announced.

\- "Ok, bye. I love you." The dark blonde said and waited for Madison to return those words and was surprised the blonde smiling at her. "You're not gonna say anything like I love you too or yeah love you babe or something like that?" Zoe asked.

"Nah, I give you something to look forward to." Madison responded and this time it was Zoe, who rolled her eyes.

\- "You just want to see me naked, right?" Zoe stated knowingly and Madison winked. They definitely gonna be the death of each other.

The call ended and Madison looked up to see Misty, who stared at her like she is listening to Fleetwood Mac.

"I swear if you say anythi-"

"Oh my god, you're such a softie!!!" The swamp witch exclaimed.

"And if you tell that to anyone, I'll make sure you never get the chance to visit your hut anytime again. Now back to business, Delia sent me to inform you that the guy who brought the two of us back to life is very dangerous and that you and Stevie Nicks should maybe twirl your way back to the academy."

Madison ended her sentence and Misty continued to glance at her expectingly.

\- "What? That's all? You went down here just to tell me this?" Misty questioned wondered at Madison's behavior.

"Well, I might want to ask you something. I know, we both have not exactly a gloried history, you know with me killing you and you beating the shit out of me. But I want you to keep this." 

Madison pulled out a velvet ring box and Misty's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"I- I don't know what to say Madison, I mean, I stopped hating you, but I don't think we both are meant to be, you know. And then there's Miss Cordelia and not to mention Zoe, I don't think they would be very pleased to-" Before Misty could continue Madison interrupted her.

\- "God no! This is not for you, idiot. It obviously is for Zoe. Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast?" Madison groaned. The swamp witch decided to ignore the rude remark.

"For Zoe? Isn't it a little bit too early and aren't you way too young for something like that?" Misty asked.

\- "I don't want to ask her yet. It's just...we probably will all die and I don't want to that to happen before you know..." Madison looked away, didn't want to show the vulnerability to the witch standing in front of her. 

"Why me?" 

\- "Don't you get the wrong idea that you were my first choice, because you weren't. Here's the thing, I don't believe Cordelia would agree to this and Queenie couldn't even last a day keeping this for herself and given the situation, you were the only one who could be right for this." Madison explained and Misty nodded. It surprised to see so much heart from someone, who is always so cold and distant.

"I will protect it with my life." Misty smiled and took the box.

\- "You better do, it was fucking expensive and by far one of the most pricey things I bought in my entire life. I guess, I should say thanks." 

"No problem." The swamp witch was going in for a hug and Madison just stood there not knowing what she should do. In the end, she put her arms around her and awkwardly hugged Misty back, somehow.

Then she made her way to her car, ready to go back to girlfriend, not knowing what is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my theory (hope). When Madison died the first time in season 3, Zoe was the only one who cared enough to bring her back. Then when Zoe died, Madison didn't bring her back (for a reason, I still don't understand) and then Madison got killed by Kyle and Zoe didn't resurrect her. Now it only would be fair if Madison brings Zoe back, right? I don't know how she wants to do it, neither can I imagine how they want to wrap this whole season up in one episode. And by the way, Taissa said something about men being the problem in Zoe's life and until now we didn't get any of this. I really hope Zoe is coming back (and Queenie), I mean it's the finale, besides Cody Fern (Michael Langdon) teased there will be a "battle royal" by the end of this season. Anyways what are your thoughts? Please share and what did you think about last night's episode, because I thought it was actually good apart from the death of Zoe and Queenie.
> 
> I also can't believe this story will end soon, but I'll try to post another Zadison story (don't know exactly about what it's going to be, but yeah I love them so freaking much) <3
> 
> Next update on Sunday!!!


	10. 8x09 "Fire and Reign" - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever is going to happen in the finale, if Zoe comes back to life or not, I definitely gonna write an epilogue to this. Thanks for reading and what has been your favorite episodes of this season? (Mine were 4-6)

Madison couldn't wait any longer to finally reunite with her girlfriend. She stepped out of her car and made her way to the gate of the academy, but surprisingly she saw how Cordelia along with Mallory, Myrtle, and Coco rushed out of the building from where she could hear gunshots.

All worried she ran towards them, wondering where Zoe, Queenie, and Bubble might be. As she approached the group of witches she didn't waste any time to question that.

"What the fuck is going on? Where's Zoe?!" Madison nearly yelled.

\- "I don't know," Cordelia answered, then she looked to the witches standing behind her "we need to leave. Now." She announced.

"What? No!" The blonde screamed in a high pitched voice. "We're not leaving without her. Only over my dead body." Madison tried to walk to through the group, but Cordelia and Myrtle stopped her.

"This is exactly what you will find in there, dear. Dead bodies. We have to go, we need to save the ones who can be saved. We need to save Mallory."

All the circles in Madison's abruptly stopped turning as she heard her name. "Mallory? You want to rescue that bad copy of Misty, who you know since barely a year instead of Zoe, who's in the fucking council and here for 3 years?! God, I'd rather save Queenie before Misty #2!"

"She can defeat Michael," Cordelia stated, "and she can rescue all of our sisters, but only if she survives."

Still, Madison made no attempt to leave, not willing to let Zoe in there, but eventually, she gave in as she heard no more gunshots.

\- - -

They arrived at the swamp hut, where Misty used to live in. Cordelia lied down and tried to create some connection between her and the academy. 

Madison was waiting impatiently in front of her, then as minutes passed, Cordelia started trembling and even let a few whimpers escape her mouth. What especially caught Madison's attention though was when Cordelia said Zoe's name. It reminded her of the time, where they had been in the warlock's academy and Cordelia fainted.

Back then she and Zoe weren't together, but they were at the same place unlike now.

All of sudden Cordelia sat up and screamed.

"I couldn't feel their souls! There was nothing! I couldn't bring them back! Why couldn't I bring them back?!" She shouted.

Madison was already tearing up when it hit her.

"Oh shit." It came out as a whisper.

Why couldn't she think of this sooner?

"When we went to the house, where Michael was born, we found out he could do this thing. After he kills someone, he can...erase their soul. He can like...burn their souls so there is nothing left. They're not going anywhere, they're not ghosts, they're just-... gone." You could hear the hurt in her voice. She let her guard down in front of everyone, she let them see her in this state of vulnerability.

Cordelia stood up, facing her and Madison expected everything to happen except this. Her supreme slapped her.

"How could you keep this from me! You put all of us in danger!" She yelled at her.

\- "I told you he is the antichrist, what more did you need to know!" Her walls were back up again, ready to fight her. Because what use would they have had anyways within this acknowledge? 

Myrtle forced herself between. "This is no good. We can't turn on each other now. None of this will bring back our girls. They're gone, Delia, they're gone."

Cordelia broke down and Madison was about to as well. Zoe is dead and there's no way to resurrect her.

"No, please...there must be something we can do." The supreme begged.

\- "Maybe there is." Mrytle looked at Mallory and if Madison wouldn't be as devastated as she was, she would have rolled her eyes.

\- - -

Mrytle, Mallory, and Cordelia tried the spell out with the hope Mallory could travel back in time to save their coven. But it didn't work, not even someone as powerful as Mallory could bring Zoe and Queenie back.

All the hope Madison had put in her was gone. 

\- - -

Madison couldn't take the group grieving anymore so she went outside and sat on the end of the shore, looking down at the river. As she let a few tears escape her eyes, she finally had time to sorrow for her own.

Minutes passed and the blonde tried to recall everything, which could have gone differently if she wouldn't have left the academy and stayed with Zoe instead. She tries to remember the time where it has been only her, Zoe, Queenie and Nan. She even misses the moments where she and Zoe shared Kyle, this weird thing they had was thousand times better than being all alone like now. One moment stands out especially.

*flashback*

Madison walked into the bathroom to find Zoe bending over the bathtub with a lit match in her hand and Kyle sitting next to her.

"Oh, what have we here, a romantic bubble bath?" Madison said.

\- "I was trying to figure out what happened to Nan," Zoe explained and the blonde groaned quietly. "Don't you care at all?"

"Have you met me?" Madison responded, while Zoe got up and walked past her.

\- "Misty was right. We should have let you rot."

*flashback*

"Elementum recolligo huic locus. Commodo mihi vestri vox." Madison chanted.

She saw the reflection of Zoe and Queenie in the water and smiled. That smile turned into a frown as she saw Michael and Miss Mead.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and given the choices there is only one who this could be.

"That was cool," Mallory said while she sat down next to Madison. 

As the silence was killing her, Madison started with, "I'm so fucking mad at her."

"At whom? Zoe?" She asked in confusion and when Madison nodded. "Why would you be mad at her?" 

\- "Because I let her in, I let her see through me and that was a mistake." Her voice was breaking into thousand pieces just like her heart. "I can't believe I spent all my time in hell thinking about her, I put all my energies into her, I fell in love with her and then? You know what happened then? She gets taken away from me and it breaks my heart! I thought she's gonna save me from myself, but all she did was breaking my heart. And in the end, all I am is...broken." Tears were running freely and she wanted to drown in them. 

"I'm so angry because it's so much easier for her. Dying is simple, it all just stops. You're dead. Yes, hell was horrible but nothing compared to when people around you die. That's the hard part because you keep living knowing that they're gone and you're still here." Madison said.

"I want to hate her for letting me feel that way....but...I can't help but hate myself for not telling her that I love her back the last time."

She turned around to look Mallory in the eyes.

"I didn't get the chance to say it back."


	11. 8x10 "Apocalypse Then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter (especially since it's the last one of this story), but if you're done with reading it, I would recommend you to read the next chapter <3

It has been 26 months since Madison last seen the sun or any kind of light.

She, Cordelia and Myrtle survived the nuclear bombs because of Misty's swamp mud and were now on their ways to the Outpost 3, where they hope to find Mallory and Coco in order to travel back in time to reverse all those horrible things caused by Michael.

Arriving and seeing Dinah made her heart sting. The person, who helped the offspring of Satan to kill her girlfriend, she wanted to strangle her right there, right now, but she was interrupted by the Antichrist and his robot mom. 

After long speeches of him praising himself for making the world as his father imagined and Voodoo Queen, Marie Lavou, killing Dinah (because that's what she deserves), Cordelia lets Ms. Mead explode into thousand pieces, which let Michael fling down the stairs as well as letting everyone else falling down to the ground. 

But Madison wasted no time and crawling over to the arm of the robot, which was also a gun. She heard Cordelia screaming her name, but she didn't care. All she wanted was revenge.

"Sorry about your little toy, bitch. This is what you get for killing the only person I cared about." With that, she shot Michael, multiple times.

Michael got thrown against the wall and Myrtle got up and took a piece of his hair. He was dead but only temporary. As Mallory remembered the spell everyone made their way to the bathtub, leaving Madison on her own.

Only a few seconds she saw how a guy in flames was falling down the balcony, then she heard someone from behind and she knew it was him.

"Oh fuck, I guess it's back to retail."

She spun around and looked into his empty eyes. His devilish smile which literally cried out victory was the last thing she saw until everything turned black.

\- - -

Madison could have laughed at the irony that she hoped for a split second to see Zoe, but that's not how hell works. She saw the queue of hundreds of people complaining about everything. 

It didn't take long until the manager told her to go and fold towels and when she was about to put the fifth towel into the shelf, she heard someone from behind. Madison already prepared herself to get another electric shock from her manager but was surprised to find out it was no other than Zoe.

Happiness would be an understatement to describe Madison's face expression. The blonde wasted no time in running into her arms, but all the cheerfulness she felt was abruptly turned into hurt as she noticed the dark blonde was not hugging her back.

Then it hit her, she was in hell.

Madison took a step back and didn't even dare to look at her. 

Folding towels and arguing with random annoying persons is one thing, but this what was about to happen is going to be more than hell for her.

\- - - (After Mallory traveled back in time and saved the world, back in 2015)

For Zoe, it was a normal day, she was teaching a new spell to her class when she saw Cordelia along with a new student standing in the hall and watching her. She waved over to them and got smiles in return. As she looked into the girl's eyes she immediately felt different, but she couldn't tell what was wrong.

After her lesson, Zoe walked towards the portrait of Myrtle because that's the first place she goes when something is bothering her. Myrtle always had a good advice for her and she missed the witch incredibly much.

She remembers when she told her to run away with Kyle because Madison would go after her. 

Madison.

Something in her mind told her that there is something about her, but she couldn't recall what before she could think more into it, she heard someone coming from behind. She turned around to face the new student.

"Hi, Miss Cordelia asked me to get you." The girl said.

\- "Alright, thank you-" 

The girl noticed the confusion and introduced herself. "Mallory." 

"Ok, thank you, Mallory. I'm-"

\- "Zoe, I know." She replied.

"Did Cordelia tell you already?" Zoe asked, but the girl shook her head. "Is it possible that you're clairvoyant?" The dark blonde questioned with curiously.

\- "No, I'm not. Who is that?" Mallory pointed at the portrait next to them, but not even looking at it once though.

"This is Myrtle Snow, she is the most fascinating witch I got to meet. She was the council leader and as she parted away she gave me and my best friend Queenie the lead. It was and still is a huge task and sometimes it's overwhelming and I don't know if I'm right for this role."

Zoe didn't mean to tell Mallory her insecurities, but something told her that she is trustworthy.

"You're doing an excellent job, Miss Zoe and I'm sure Miss Myrtle would be proud of you," Mallory told her while smiling at her while taking her arm and stroking it lightly.

The dark blonde looked at the situation in front of her and blinked confusedly.

"I'm sorry, but are you hitting on me? I mean don't get me wrong, but I don't exactly have a lot of experience in this." Zoe asked Mallory, who still smiled at her.

\- "Don't worry, I'm not. I admit, I do like you, but we're not meant to be. Another person is waiting for you and you wait for her too. You just don't know it yet."

Seconds went by and the dark blonde tried to figure out, what Mallory meant with that.

\- "You should go to Miss Cordelia, now," Mallory said before she walked away.

\- - -

Zoe did as she was told to do and she came just in time to witness Cordelia and Misty hug each other. Surprised by the sudden return of her good friend, she moved forward to embrace the curly blonde.

When they pulled apart the swamp witch grabbed Zoe's hand and gave her something, while she smiled. 

Zoe opened her hand to see a ring in her palm.

 

The End


	12. A/N

We reached the end of this story! Yaay!

And I'm more than happy to announce there will be a sequel to this book called "Zadison - Pre/Post Apocalypse" (I know, it's very creative *sarcasm* ).

It'll be about what would have happened after the finale with Zoe not remembering they were in a relationship because of the time traveling, so that's why it is called pre/post because in some way it's before the apocalypse but also somehow after it (Idk if you get what I mean).

The first chapter will be up on Thursday!

THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!

Special thanks to:

straight_ntil_morning, Stucky4eva, and Polarbiscuit !!!


End file.
